Victorina  The Apartment Crackship One Shot
by rachim4
Summary: Nina is 23 and in college. Fabian Decided to cheat on her. While everyone else was having a life she was stuck at a bar drunk. What happens when she see's an old housekeeper there. CRACKSHIP Rated M cause there is implied sex


**One Shot Victorina A request. M rated because That was the request.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA nor Do I acutally ship this. its CRACK ship for a reason. **

**Nina POV:**

It was a late night in Liverpool. Nina was 23 drunk at a bar. She had nothing going. Fabian dumped her one night at college for someone "higher up" when it was just a red haired bimbo one night stand. He slept with her on 'accident' a night of a final. He missed it and was able to retake it. Lucky him... Everyone else was out doing there own thing being all successfully...

"One Scotch" a man in a trench coat asked sitting on the stool next to me. The voice was familiar and dark. "Victor?" I questioned taking a sip of my beer spinning towards the dark figure. "Yeah... Wait... Ms. Martin? What are you doing here?" Victor directed to me looking confused. "I don't know. Fabian cheated on me... Everyone else is out living my dreams. I have no dreams. I don't what to do anymore..." I stated chugging my beer. "Another one Ross!" I yelled. "Ms. Martin. If I remember you were a very smart girl. Always trying to find answers. You always were reading Egyptian Mythology books. Why not go into that?" He recommended staring at his scotch. "I would but that would mean running into Fabian. And I just cant." I returned looking at him. Why was he being so nice? And helpful...

"Your a bright girl Ms. Martin. Whatever you do you will do great at." Victor assured looking back at me smiling. This was oddly sweet of him. "Thanks. And don't call me Ms. Martin. Nina is fine." I remarked flipping hair back. Did I just flip my hair back? It was different seeing outside his office. It was different. "Suit yourself." He replied trying to make a joke. "I think I am going to go... Back to the apartment... Nothing to do for the weekend. Amber's gone. No one's around..." I expressed in a sad tone. They were all having lives... And me no... I was a nobody... "Let me drive you. I don't think taking a taxi drunk is any good." He pronounced getting off his seat. "Okay..." I groaned

_***At the Apartment ***_

"Hey thanks..." I mumbled stumbling over to the couch and falling on it. "How many drinks did you have?" He asked walking over to me. "Like Twenty... Five" I drowned laying down. "Ms. Martin thats a lot of drinks." He laughed looking down at me. "So... I gave the guy at the bar my number and I got them for free. I also showed him my boobs." I blurted out. "Ms. Martin. I better go... I don't really need to hear this. Nice... Seeing you..." Victor expressed going towards the door. I walked over to him, turned him around and loosened up his tie. "It's late Victor... Why don't you stay here?" I whispered pulling him from his tie closer to her. "Oh... okay..." He mumbled looking shocked..

"Come on..." I droned walking over to the fridge tossing him a beer. "Okay Ms. Martin. You win." He replied chugging it down. After a few more beers I couldn't even remember my own name. "I swear theres a monkey over there!" Victor yelled laughing up a storm. "It's a penguin you dumb ass...!" I pointed out laying down on the couch. He came over to me and laid ontop of me. He placed his hands on my thighs and went up and down. I placed my arms around his neck and started aggressively kissing him. His hands soon went up my tank top throwing it off revealing a black bra. I removed his trench coat and shirt revealing a hairy chest that seemed to surround his body. I placed my hands on his chest and looked at him. He smiled and moved his hands down to my jeans. I nodded unhooking my bra revealing to him a sight to see. He stared for a bit slowly removing the jeans. Then he placed his hands on my boobs massaging them. "Oooh... Victor" I murmured clawing into his back. Pulling off his pants he started to reveal the inner beast.

Letting him unlock the key to my chamber of secrets. He ended up placing me in my bed and crawled ontop of me. The knight entered the chamber as I groaned. "Ms... Martin..." he moaned going forward fast. I woke up with his arm around me.

I suddenly realized what happened last night. "VICTOR! WHAT DID WE DO?" I screamed jumping out of bed. "Oh god..." Victor said placing his hand on his head. "I'm so sorry Nina..." He injected trying to make the situation better. "It was my fault too... I shouldn't have gotten drunk... I should be in college going after what I dream for. Giving myself a life!" I yelled out banging my fists against the wall. "I'll just get dressed and go now..." He inserted grabbing his clothes. Once he was dressed he came and looked at me. "I am really sorry Ms. Martin. I regret it." He whispered walking towards the door. "Thanks... Having sex with you made me realize I need to get a life and go for my dreams. Not get drunk and have sex with an old house keeper of mine. Even if it was pretty good." I exposed walking him to the door. "Pretty good?" he questioned smirking. "You still got some good moves. Call me if you're ever lonely." I replied as he left.

**TTHAT WAS TOUGH TO WRITE! THANKS Bubbles. It was sickning...**


End file.
